marveltoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America (MCU)
Captain America, the Living Legend, began as scrawny Steve Rogers, a 90 pound asthmatic from Brooklyn who wanted to fight in World War 2 because he didn't like the idea of the Nazis being able to bully the rest of the world. Despite being turned down several times for his size and health, he was selected by Doctor Erskine to be the subject of the Super Soldier Serum experiment, as he believed Steve was everything that a good man and soldier should aspire to be. Becoming a super soldier, Captain America fought Nazis and HYDRA across Europe, before his apparent death crashing a HYDRA plane into the Arctic. His body was recovered by SHIELD in 2011, where it was discovered the Serum in his blood kept him alive and in stasis while frozen, allowing him to return to action, just in time to band together with his fellow heroes Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow and Hawkeye to make up The Avengers, to stop the invasion of the alien Chitauri lead by Loki. 6" Scale Captain America: The First Avenger Movie Series Captain America (2010) Part of the 6" line of Walmart Exclusive figures for the Captain America: The First Avenger Movie Series toyline, based on the scale and style of the Marvel Legends line that had been discontinued at the time of release, Movie Series Captain America is based on the World War 2 costume worn by Captain America through most of the film. Movie Series Captain America is a mostly new sculpt, and includes three different accessories: a standard pistol included with dozens of other figures, a machine gun, and a newly sculpted Shield designed to resemble the one used in the films. Avengers Movie Series Captain America (2011) Avengers Movie Series Captain America was one of the figures from the 2011 Avengers Movie Series made in the Marvel Legends style and scale and released exclusively at Walmarts (as Marvel Legends themselves had been discontinued at the time of the figure's release) was the second 6" scale Captain America figure based on the MCU incarnation of the character, and is based on the costume from the 2011 Avengers film. Captain America is a whole new sculpt, and includes two accessories- a repack of the Shield from the First Avengers Movie Series figure, and a base made of repainted Heroscape terrain pieces which can hook into other bases and Heroscape pieces. Marvel Legends Infinite Series- Captain America (2014) Part of the second year of the Marvel Legends relaunch, the Marvel Legends Infinite Series Mandroid Series was based on the Captain America: Winter Soldier film, and included a new Captain America based on the costume worn in the film. This "stealth suit" is an entirely new sculpt, and included a newly sculpted Shield painted in blue and grey to resemble the alternate colors at the beginning of the film, an alternate head based on the comics Steve Rogers (as opposed to Chris Evans), and four hands- two closed fists, an open saluting/Shield holding hand, and a pointing hand. He also comes with a Build-A-Figure piece, the right leg of the Mandroid. Marvel Legends Infinite Series- WW2 Captain America (2014) As an effort to counter the heavy scalping and high prices on the secondary market for the first movie's costume in Marvel Legends scale, especially in light of the costume's re-use in the final act of the Winter Soldier film, Hasbro re-released the figure as a part of the Winter Soldier inspired Marvel Legends Infinite Series Mandroid wave. The figure is painted with slightly different colors and only includes two of the three original releases accessories- the Shield and the pistol. Despite using the same mold, the differences between the production values of the original release and the Infinite Series release has resulted in the newer figure featuring far weaker plastic and softer paint applications. Marvel Legends Avengers Infinite Series- Age of Ultron Captain America (2015) Set to release in the second wave of Marvel Legends Avengers Infinite Series in 2015 as part of the marketing for the Avengers: Age of Ultron film, Captain America is based on his new costume debuted in the film. The figure is primarily a repaint of the stealth suit from the Winter Soldier film, using the more traditional color scheme of red, white and blue instead of the muted blues and greys of the stealth suit. He includes a Shield which is likewise a repaint of the Winter Soldier Infinite Series figure, in the standard colors instead of the stealth version. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe